youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Thantosiet/My Less Impossible Mermaid Shows
Thinking (and talking) about Kamen Rider MER reminded me of other mermaid show ideas I've been toying with for several months. So here they are. Neptune's Stepchild Unlike most mermaid shows, this would be a 7-12 episode miniseries, with a very definite ending. The series focuses around a young woman named Cora. Through a website, she discovers a real mermaid named Miranda, whose comments prompt her to start having inexplicable flashbacks to having a tail of her own--and it being destroyed. Disturbed, she logs off, and discovers a slashed, bloody mermaid tail in a trunk. Cora returns to Miranda, who suggests that Cora was a mermaid whose tail was damaged to keep her on land. She tells Cora to find someone known as the Tailweaver; a mysterious woman who creates tails for half-mermaids who can prove their heritage. Cora sets out to find her, only to discover a terrible secret about her past, and that a demonic figure is pursuing her . . . Unlike Kamen Rider MER, this show would be a lot easier to make. I could play most or all of the parts, with possibly cameo-style appearances from Miranda. I'd need two tails (unless I filmed out of order), but little in the way of other special effects, since these mermaids wouldn't have traditional powers. You may be wondering why I'm not just making this show. Well, aside from potential technical issues . . . the ending. I don't want to spoil it, so let's just say that lately I've gotten interested in tragedy. I'm no actress, and I already know I tend to be melodramatic, so I'm a little worried about making it unintentionally funny. Not to mention I don't know how a sad ending would go over with most mermaid show fans. Out of all my ideas, this one seems the most likely, if only because it is so limited. Who knows, maybe I'll make this in some other medium, or even work up the courage to film it, assuming I can write a full script. The fact that I'm definitely outside the usual age bracket for mermaid shows doesn't help. I'm used to writing and even drawing, but filming, putting my face on the internet for all to see, is something else entirely. The Mermaid Hunter There seem to be a few mermaid show reviewers out there, but surprisingly, no shows dedicated to that. I mean review shows in the style of That Guy with the Glasses or sfdebris. Well, not that surprising: those kinds of shows tend to be harsh and mocking, for humor's sake. The show would be about a character called the Mermaid Hunter, who reviews mermaid shows. However, she's somewhat evil and out to get the mermaids, so she spends a good chunk of time deciding if they are worth attacking. (Note that this also gives me an excuse if someone gets upset. "Yeah, I know, but she's evil, she's not going to be all rainbows and sunshine!") She would cover her face most of the time, and eventually it would be revealed that she's hiding some nasty scars, which are connected to her obsession with depowering mermaids. Unlike most review shows, I'm actually very likely to bump into the creators of the stuff I review, so even with the Mermaid Hunter as a villain, it'll be much less harsh than most other shows. The Mermaid Hunter's just a character, but like me, she'll get more upset when a show promises something cool, and then wastes it, than bad effects or silly acting. I've borrowed this character and her backstory for MER, but this could still work for both (though this would probably make the Hunter less scary). Out of all my ideas, this one is the easiest to create: nearly all of it could take place in one room, with one costume. I could even adapt my text reviews into episodes. Plus it would explain my YouTube channel name. In this case, the problem would be backlash. A lot of mermaid show creators I've talked to are cool about constructive criticism, and I'd always try to be fair and positive, but let's be realistic. I'd be playing a mermaid hater and making jokes at some show's expense: someone will take it seriously and fill my comment section with capslocked fury. I don't like picking fights, especially on the internet, so I doubt I'll become the Mermaid Hunter anytime soon. In Conclusion I think I've picked up on a common theme in all of my shows: I want to play a bad guy. In MER, even if I included a sibling or two, I'd be at least one of the main villains. For the miniseries, along with Cora I'd probably be playing that "demonic figure" I mentioned. Mermaid Hunter's pretty obvious. I'm not exactly sure why, but there it is: I want to be the bad guy. Who knows, maybe this'll actually work out sooner than any of the other ideas, if I can find a show that wants a bad guy, but doesn't need them to be in the same room as the other characters. It's fun to think about, anyway. Category:Blog posts